The Great Victorious Robbery
by TipsyMcStagger
Summary: The Hollywood Arts gang are revealed to be criminals and robbers. They are assigned by Sikowitz to rob a bank in 3 minutes. With all the drama going on, what could possibly go wrong?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Shit, I'm late." Tori muttered as she ran down the hallway.

The normally upbeat and loud Hollywood Arts was quiet and empty and it looked like not a single person was around. She ran out the exit and sprinted towards the Black Box Theatre and when she got there, she heard several voices chattering inside.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to take care of an old friend." Tori blurted out, flustered beyond belief.

"It's alright Tori, we've only been here for a few minutes." Sikowitz said with a tone of avuncularity.

She quickly ran her eyes around the room and saw Andre sitting with his arms folded and focused on Sikowitz, but he turned around for a second to greet Tori with a cool and friendly nod. Next person she saw was Beck, who flashed a smile at her and did a quick wave. Tori liked his smile, she thought it made him look cute. Beck's smile was abruptly interrupted, however, by his girlfriend, The Bitch Of Pasadena herself, Jade West.

Jade lightly hit Beck on his arm, irritated that her boyfriend was being friendly with such a sloppy newbie like Vega. She hated sloppiness, and saw it as a sign of weakness. And _boy,_ could Vega be sloppy.

"67 minutes, it takes you that long to open a pickle jar too?" Jade sneered.

Vega looked like she was about to protest, _until…_

"Stop it, the funeral home is 20 minutes from where she lives and it's 10 minutes from the School. " Beck said in a blunt and matter-of-factly manner.

Tori gave Jade one of her smirks, the smirks that she knew Jade hated all so well. The annoyance on her face proved it.

"Not to mention when you started out, it took you 2 hours to get rid of a body and you lived 5 minutes from the butcher's." Andre raised his head and pointed at Jade with his eyebrows raised.

That did it.

"I had to cut it up myself! And she has an incinerator! I'm telling you, if she was half the driver I am, she would've…

"That's enough peopleeeeeeee!" Sikowitz yelled as if he was teaching a class of Kindergarteners.

These kids always bitched about the pettiest things, he couldn't imagine how they managed to do their jobs well _and_ keep up with their studies with all this soap opera bullshit going on. He looked at his employees and students. Tori was still standing, waiting for Sikowtitz to tell her to sit down like the eager to please girl that she is, he asked her to take a seat. Andre, sitting and focusing. Ditto with Beck. Jade still looked sullen and annoyed, but that's just how she is. Robbie and Cat were engrossed in conversation with each other as they always have been since they met each other. It took 10 awkward seconds of Sikowitz's staring before they piped down and started looking at Sikowitz. Trina was nowhere to be seen, the lazy bitch. Synjin looked like he woke up 2 seconds ago, and he's been looking like that since this morning, where Sikowitz found him high while he sat in the chair.

" _Damn bath salts."_ Sikowitz thought sullenly.

Robbie should really learn to be subtle. He has been talking to Cat since the moment they met 3 years ago and nothing has been able to persuade him to stop. Not her eccentric logic, not her kooky behavior nor her disturbing rap sheet. He was telling her a fictitious anecdote that he saw from a movie.

"So anyway, I'm in the middle of the fuckin' weeds laying down. And this cop comes over and says _, what are you doing here?_ I say I'm resting. _Here you're resting!?_ _How come not at a beach or a bar?_ I say, I'm resting…

"Hahahahaha!" She laughed loudly.

"I… I… haven't finished yet."

"It doesn't matter! It's funny because you refused to listen to a cop hahahahaha… and that's funny!"

"Ummmmm… Sure, as long as you think it's funny…"

 _Thank god she doesn't watch mob movies._

"The process of digital infiltration is sophisticated and intricate, one small misstep can cost you the entire job. The codes are the most vital part, the amount of numbers these sons of bitches come up with is unbelievable. I mean, you hack into a bank and there's 25,000,000 possible combinations! 25,000,000! Could you believe it? Whatever happened to 3 digit codes or simple firewalls? Security evolution! That's what happened! It's not easy, breaking into a digital bank, the software you have to purchase, the hours you put into learning, the nights you stay up… And where does the fucking money go after you take it? Money laundering sites! That's where! And these assholes, they are fucking _cheap_ , I tell you! They want 30% of whatever you got buried in the treasure chest! I mean, I do the heavy lifting, 5 nights a week, and these cunts get 30% of my loot! And for what? Transferring the stuff into a sham website?! I could do that shit on my own! And that's where my personal website, Shapiro store and coin come in… You see, after I take the money…

 _I hope to god she doesn't think I'm boring._

She smiled sweetly and gazed at him admirably as she listened to him rant on and on about online theft and personal money laundering, whatever those words meant. She didn't really care, she loved listening to him talk, he was full of energy and life, there were no commas or breaks in his sentences. He never stopped talking. Kind of like butterflies when they fly for a very long time, or a baby that never stops smiling, or a beautiful bullet wound that just never stops bleeding and you can see just how much pain the person's in before they finally die and their pain is over and… Wait, what was she thinking about again?

"Cat?"

"Huh?"

"Are you listening?"

"Uh… Yeah! I just zoned out for a minute there, thinking about butterflies and babies and smiles and bullets and…

She finally noticed that Sikowitz was staring daggers at them so she shut up.

Andre sighed as he studied the misfits that surrounded him. Don't get him wrong, he loves his friends. It's just that they aren't as professional as him.

" _Tori's sloppy, Jade loses her shit too much, Beck doesn't seem to give a damn half the time, Robbie's paranoid as_ _ **hell,**_ _Cat can't think straight, Synjin is strung out on Smack all day and the bum who begs for change outside works harder than Trina."_ Andre mused.

He had been in the business longer than anyone else in the room, driving getaway cars since he was 13 and doing crowd control since he was 15. But this job required him to do something different…

Sikowitz decided to begin the meeting without Trina.

" _I should really just throw the lazy bitch out."_ He thought.

"Now that most of us are here, I would like to repeat the details of this job. The bank we're robbing is the First National bank Of L.A. I know that sounds generic but it'll have to do. According to my sources, the safe contains more than 100,000,000 American dollars in paper, and 50,000,000 Euros in gold. The gold belongs to an Arab living in France, he had the gold flew to LA a week ago and he's hoping to have it moved to and sold in Cuba next month, but that's not gonna happen. As for the paper money, we can have it laundered via the factories Lane owns."

At the mere mention of money laundering, Robbie sneered. Sikowitz ignored him.

"And the gold?" Jade asked.

"I have associates in Turkey waiting for them, they're willing to pay the original value of the gold in addition to a 40% mark-up as a fee for all the trouble we've been through."

"You don't need to Lane to launder shit, Sikowitz. I can do it on my site and I can do it for fucking _free._ This factory bullshit will never take off, but my stocks will work. I can take the money and buy big stocks from my own company under a phony identity and then we can…

"Put a sock in it, you fucking nerd!" Jade screamed.

Robbie frowned.

"Excuse me all to hell for using my brain, you fucking mentally defective cow!" He yelled back.

"I swear I'm going to call the FBI if you kids keep bitching!" Sikowitz said with a pronounced tone of irritation.

An awkward silence filled the room as Jade and Robbie calmed down.

"Are we going to review our places?" Tori asked dutifully, which earned her another generous scoff from Jade.

"Yes, we are. Cat, Jade and Tori will be working Crowd Control, you girls are famous for your… _people_ skills. They'll make the teller give them all their money as well."

Jade looked annoyed that she had to work with Vega and was about to protest until she realized that there was a lot of money in it for her.

Tori started breathing rapidly.

" _Oh no! Crowd control?! What if I mess it up? What if I kill someone and leave my fingerprints? And why do I have to work with Jade?!"_

She tried her best to remain passive and stoic.

Cat seemed happy enough.

"Yay! Crowd control is fun! I can't wait to break some noses! The cracking sound like popcorn when you start cooking it and then the…"

"Cat, please." Sikowitz sighed.

She pouted and crossed her arms.

" _That girl needs a therapist."_

"Beck and our absentee guest Trina will be in charge of interrogation. They'll take the manger into the back room and make him open the safe."

"Quick and easy. I'll do the best I can." Beck said with a shrug.

Sikowitz nodded in approval.

" _I hope he actually cares."_ Sikowitz thought.

"Andre will guard the door, pure and simple."

"Don't let nobody in or out, got it," Andre said quickly.

Sikowitz move on immediately.

" _I can trust him."_ Sikowtiz thought.

"Robbie will bypass the security cameras. He can't let us show our faces."

"I got it, I'm using my very own custom designed software called the alarm killer, it'll shut down those cameras in seconds and don't even get me started on the…

"Moving on." Sikowitz waved his hand.

" _That kid has more things to say than a 100 year old parrot."_

"Synjin will cut the wires, if the alarm goes off, it could mean our lives."

Synjin nodded apathetically, he was halfway through his Heroin High.

" _Sober up, dammit!"_

"The getaway van will be driven by me and the second van will be driven by our money launderer, Lane. He's waiting outside. We hit the joint at 1 pm, in and out of there in 3 minutes."

"Why would the boss and the launderer driver the getaway vans?" Andre questioned skeptically.

"Do you want to pull this off or not?"

Everyone nodded in agreement as they got up to leave for the job.

All of a sudden, the doors opened and in walked Trina, wearing designer sunglasses, texting with her iphone in one hand and a Starbucks cup in another.

"Sorry, did I miss anything?" She asked without looking up from her phone.


	2. Bumpy Ride

**Scoping The Joint**

The Van hit over a dozen speed bumps on the way to the bank, or at least that's how Tori felt.

"So… Have you driven a lot of getaway cars?" Tori questioned nervously.

"Nope." Replied the stoic Lane.

That didn't make her feel the least bit better.

"But you have driven them before, right?"

"There's a first time for everything."

 _Oh god, this bastard has got to be fucking with me._

"You're... you're kidding, right?"

"It doesn't matter, whatever happens, happens." Trina groggily said, half asleep.

"Oh that's easy for you to say! You haven't been working all week and worrying all night about the plan! All you do is take and take and take while others do all the work! You lazy bitch! You can't even sell dope right, and you want to rob a bank? Well, here's some fucking news! People need to work in this world, they need practice and they need…

"Tori, she's asleep." Beck pointed out.

"Yeah, I noticed, when did she fall asleep?"

"A couple of seconds ago, but I thought it was a great speech."

"Hmph, you two really are siblings." Jade scoffed.

"Oh, lay off." Beck said.

Andre was exasperated by the petty argument going on even when the job was about to begin.

"Maybe you guys should check her weapons." Andre suggested.

"Nah. Not even Trina would be that lazy." Tori said.

Beck took Trina's Beretta 92FS out of her cheap holster and to no one's surprised found that it was empty.

"Son of a bitch." Tori threw her hands up in the air as mumbled in frustration.

"I'll fix it."

Beck took out the clip and began to load it.

"Can't be too careful."

Tori took out her Colt Detective Special and checked to see if it was fully loaded.

"Don't worry, you're careful enough." Beck reassured.

It was fully loaded, thank god.

She looked over to Andre, and saw that he was staring into the void with his hands tightly gripped his Renmington 887 Shotgun.

"Nervous about the job?" Tori asked, hoping to find someone who was also nervous.

"No. There's no way we can fail. Long as we do our jobs right." Andre said half confidently and half reassuringly.

He was dressed in a black suit and black tie, with black sunglasses covering his eyes, making him look like an emotionless consummate professional. The kind of professional hit man or heist member you saw in movies.

"I wonder how the rest of them are doing." Tori mused as she glanced out window, looking at the van travelling behind them.

"Wakey wakey, Synjin. It's time to go to work!" Cat playfully said in a sing-song voice as she shook Synjin's arm.

Synjin was asleep, almost comatose due to his high.

"I don't think he's waking up anytime soon." Robbie said.

"I hope he's got enough marbles rolling in his head to cut the right wire." Sikowitz said, worried about the competence of his employee.

"Hey Sikowitz, why'd you give such a big job like cutting the wires to a loser junkie like him?" Robbie Asked bluntly

"He's the only one who knows the pattern."

"You should have chosen a bank with a computerized security system, I could take it down in less than 2 minutes with a stroke of a key. You see, the system I use is a mixture of the classic Swedish numeric method with a little bit of my own magic…

"If I were a cop, I would've shot you by now." Sikowitz said, about to throw himself out of the van.

Robbie nodded and stayed silent while Cat frowned and returned to her seat. The van was incredibly spacious, there were bench like seats surrounding the interior like a rectangle. With lots of space in the middle, probably to put the loot in. The van in front of them was identical to it except that it was grey instead of black.

Robbie slowly sidled next to Cat, who noticed him at once, snapping her head in his direction with her bright eyes looking right up at him.

"Hi… uh… You… Excited about the job?" Robbie asked, attempting to start a conversation.

"Oh totally! You know I visited my uncle and uncle in Vermont once. And they told me that the weeds in their garden were dying."

Another awkward silence filled the van.

"And then what?"

"Oh no! That was it."

Puzzled, Robbie decided to say something.

"You know, my job only consists of me lifting my fingers."

Sikowitz rolled his eyes.

"But don't think that it isn't hard, computer hacking is one of the most complicated and difficult…

And he kept talking and Cat just kept smiling. Synjin started to open his eyes and saw that his two cohorts were not so subtle-ly flirting with each other again. Robbie had always been a cocky and smug little genius, but he always became an awkward nerd in the eyes of his red headed crush. Synjin wasn't half as strung out as he seemed. While he was indeed high on smack, he could see straight and think clearly. He decided to make it look like he was just sobering out.

"Mmmmfffffgrrrrrrmphhhhhh…" He grumbled as unintelligible words fell out of his mouth.

"Wake up, you dumb son of a bitch! We're 10 minutes away from the bank!" Sikowitz yelled, slightly cocking his head to the left.

"Mmmmmmffgrmmmphhhhhh I got it Sikowitmmmfgrphmyyhhhhh."

"Fuck me in the eye."

They finally reached their destination. They parked around the corner near the bank and they were all out of their vans except for Lane.

"Now, is everyone is good on the plan?"

They all nodded in unison.

"Now, mature as you may be. I want to reaffirm that this job is no laughing matter, if you guys fuck up, you will die."

Tori gulped in fear while Trina nonchalantly rolled her eyes.

"If the cops show, you run. Don't shoot, don't take hostages, just run your ass off. Understand?"

Everyone nodded in unison again.

"I'm sure the Vega cunts will be too busy shitting their pants and texting about the cops' arrival to run." Jade said as she smirked.

"Will you stop that?!" Tori snapped.

"Why, you gonna do something about it?"

"Oh, fuck you!" Tori yelled as she whipped out her Colt.

"Hey wait a minute… Beck began.

"Will you two please SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Cat screamed at the top of her lungs.

Everyone looked shocked at Cat just blowing up at them.

"This is the job of a lifetime and you pricks just keep finding new ways to fuck it all up!"

"Well, to be fair… Robbie started

"Quiet! Stop being so paranoid all the damn time! You're a good hacker and you'll do fine, so shut up and do your job!"

Trina rolled her eyes some more.

Tori holstered her Colt.

"And look alive, you sleepy bitch!" She yelled at Trina.

"Okayyyyyyy…." Sikowitz dragged out.

"Everyone get in the vans and get ready."

"You know, I don't trust Lane." Tori said.

"He says that he never drove a getaway car before and he's a money launderer! That doesn't make a lick of sense."

"Well, Sikowitz did assign a junkie to cut the security wire so he might not be as professional as he seems." Beck snarked.

Tori shrugged as she put on her bulletproof vest under her purple hoodie and watched her friends follow suit.

"In any case, if the cops come, Vega's the first one to go." Jade said while loading her Heckler And Koch USP.

"Not if I throw you to them first."

Andre shook his head.

"Ready?" Andre asked.

"Ready." They replied.

"Sikowitz is wrong, you know." Cat said as she stripped her shirt off, revealing a pink bra, barely containing the ample breasts inside.

"About what?" Robbie asked half-heartedly as he started to blush, his eyes and ears focused on her cleavage.

"The cops. When you see a cop, you don't run. It doesn't work, it never works. You shoot, you stab, you bite, you fight. Hey! That rhymes! You take a hostage. You do whatever it takes to get away from them. Cause the moment they slap the cuffs on you, you go away for life. One way or another." She continued, throwing her shirt back on after the bulletproof vest was on.

Robbie was surprised at her seriousness given the levity she had for the job up until that outburst in the street.

"Listen…" Cat began as she walked towards Robbie.

"I didn't mean to shout at you back there, kay? I just don't want you to worry so much about your job." She said with a sincere smile.

"Uh… No problem… I… Just wanted to make sure this went smoothly." He said with a stutter due to Cat rubbing her hand up and down his arm. She smiled again.

"How's this? After this is over, why don't we get some strawberry ice cream? I know this shop in Burbank, it's the best." She said.

"Sure! I'd love to!" He replied.

"Great… See you later!" She pecked him on the cheek and sprinted out the van.

The kiss lingered on his cheek, even if it was for a brief moment, it was one of the happiest moments of his life. Right next to when he lost his virginity to a cow.

" _Bertha wasn't fat! She was big boned!"_

Sureeeeeeeeee.

Synjin got off the van, struggling to maintain his balance. He opened the box and started working. It would be 10 seconds before the silent alarm goes off after the clerk pushes it. So he had to cut it off in 30, since it took Robbie 20 seconds to turn off the cameras. Question was, which one should he cut?

Robbie opened his laptop.

"Time to go to work."

Right before he got off the van, Andre turned to Lane.

"When the job's done I'll give the signal, and you pull over real quick, understand?"

"Course."

He joined the others outside. Tori was still shaking. Jade and Beck were focused and Cat looked like she was about to visit Disneyland. Where's Trina. He looked up and saw Trina wandering around in front of the bank, apparently looking at some shoes that caught her attention.

"Trina! Come over here!" Andre whispered loudly. **Doesn't make sense, I know.**

Trina shrugged and walked over to Andre's side.

"What?" She asked as if nothing was wrong.

"Get in position!"

She did.

Minutes that felt like lifetimes went by.

Sikowitz looked at his watch.

"Here We Go." Robbie said.

"Done?"

"Security's down."

"Three… Two.. One."

He gave the signal as the others stormed into the bank.


	3. Giggling Monster

**Giggling Monster**

"Alright, everyone down on the ground!" Jade Screamed.

Tori blinked for a few times, trying her hardest to ignore the panicking and screaming of all the people in the bank. She saw Beck and her sister dash towards the back with their guns drawn, shouting something at the bank manager. She glanced at her right and saw that Cat was just standing there looking dazed, almost as if she was in a flower garden rather than a bank.

 _You know they really kinda sorta look like a bunch of teeney little ants when they're scared and they clamor together and they… HEY!_

Cat's rambling inner monologue was interrupted by the sight of a man who was trying to press the silent alarm button.

 _Not having any of that._

Cat pistol whipped the man in the face, his blood oozing out in a quick flash and his screams… Well…

 _Music to my ears…_

Tori snapped her head to Cat's direction. Tori's gun was still drawn and pointing at some poor janitor who was on the ground with his arms covering his head. But her attention was on Cat.

 _Jesus Christ…_

Cat's eyes looked as dazed as ever, drinking in the satisfying sight of pain and blood. Tori nearly had a heart attack when those same crazed eyes turned on her.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Cat asked with a sick smile imprinted on her face.

Tori stood there, seemingly froze to the spot until Cat returned her eyes to the screaming man on the floor.

"Alright, everyone listen up!" Jade yelled as she held the collar of a distressed bank teller with her left hand and pointed her USP at everyone else with her right.

"Here's what's gonna happen! You're going to sit your asses down while me and my friend have a little chat with the teller here!" She tugged on the teller's collar with her left and gestured to Tori with her right.

 _Ok, here we go. Must 've killed Jade to call me her friend._

Tori ran forward to Jade's side, her precious colt still in her hands.

"Take her behind the counter." Jade whispered to her.

Tori nodded and obeyed. Dragging the teller's collar while putting her colt to her head.

"Move!" She whispered to the teller who was clearly crying buckets.

"This'll all be over soon, I promise. We won't hurt you, I mean it!" Tori whispered to the teller.

That seemed to hush her up a bit.

 _God, she reminds me of… me._

She shook her head and got over the sadness and marched her over behind the counter.

 _Damn, that's a lot._ Tori thought with all her doubts forgotten.

"Now, we're here for the bank's money, not yours! So don't do anything stupid because there's nothing and I mean nothing to die for!" Jade yelled for one last time before joining Tori and the teller.

"You know what to do." Jade said casually to Cat.

"Sure thing!" Cat said in the most cheerful tone imaginable.

Cat hummed jovially for a few moments before turning her eyes on the man whose nose she just broke once again.

"Hi! I'm not supposed to tell you my name but what's your name?!" Cat asked the man in her typical cheerful voice.

"H-Howard." The man barely managed.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Howie! Can I call you Howie? I'm calling you Howie." She rapidly said while shaking her head at the end of every sentence.

She glanced and saw an opportunity for some fun. A woman and her daughter hugging each other, hanging for dear life.

 _It's been a while since I've played Would you rather…_

Cat knelt on the ground, still keeping her SIG Sauer P226 trained on Howard.

"Howie, I'm booored… So we're gonna play a little game!"

"W-What…?"

"You see those two girls over there? Well… You get one minute to decide who lives longer! And if you don't decide, I'll still kill them anyways!"

The sound that the mother made was inhuman.

"What the hell is going on back there?" Tori asked with concern in her voice.

"That's not important." Jade said, her eyes boring into the teller.

The teller raised her head up, trying to see what was happening.

"Hey!" Jade screamed.

"Eyes on the fucking bag! Now finish it and put the money in it now!"

"Please… Don't kill me, my family needs me! They can't…

"Please, just put the money in the bag and it'll be over. Please, you have to trust me on this." Tori whispered warmly to the teller, her free hand on her shoulder.

The teller nodded and continued with her task.

Jade eyed Tori.

 _What are you playing at Vega? Do you think she'll trust people who're pointing guns at them? No. You're just weak, aren't you? You've always been weak. And slow. We should leave you behind._

"Now, you can play this anyyywayyy you want. You can choose or you can just go eeney meeney miney moe. It's your choice, Howie!"

"No! I can't choose! I just can't…

"PLEASE! Not my daughter! Not my Sally! Just please! Don't let her!"

Cat kicked the mother in the ribs.

"Shhhhh… Now, it's not very nice to interrupt people when they're trying to make up their minds!" Cat pouted.

"Now, Howie? How's that choice of yours working? Clock's ticking! Tickticktickticktick!"

The mother put on a brave face and nodded while staring her wet eyes at Howie.

"Mommy… What are you doing?"

"I love you, Sally."

"No! No!"

Howie's finger turned on the mother.

"Alrighty!" Cat piped up.

Bang.

"God! What the hell?!" Tori asked.

"Done! Get back on the ground" Jade yelled to the teller.

The teller sobbed and fell on the ground, the life drained from her.

"Is… Is she dead?" Tori asked, uncertain.

Jade checked her pulse.

 _Good, she still has a pulse._

"No, just passed out from shock." Jade replied.

"Let's go." She ordered Tori, throwing one of the huge duffel bags of money to her.

 _Good thing no one died, I was starting to think… What the hell…_

Tori gasped in horror while Jade just stared. They couldn't believe what they saw.

"Now, wasn't that FUN, Howie?" Cat asked, the giddiness of her latest murder still lingering.

"I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry…" Howie kept mumbling in a defeated tone, his sad eyes boring into the floor.

Little Sally on the other hand was passed out from shock.

 _This is sooooo pretty! Blood is so red and pretty! This… This is a painting! A pretty little painting with all the little flowers over the wholllleee place! It's like they spilled Red Velvet cupcake batter and over the floor and now they have to clean it up! Well, looks like Sally won the game! Briefly._

Bang.

Sally's brains painted the white floor in a wavy pattern.

Howie didn't even notice this time.

Cat pouted. Again.

"Awwwwwww…. He didn't see my painting!" Cat whined in a childish tone.

"Cat… Why would you…?" Jade asked, with confusion and shock written all over her face.

 _I know she's a messed up girl but that's all in the past! She's changed! She's…_

"Everyone get down!" Beck yelled as he ran out.

He was followed by Trina.

"Let's get the fuck out of here!" Trina screamed.

They disappeared out the door along with Cat and the other Bank patrons as Jade and Tori just stood there in shock.

An explosion erupted in the back room. Engulfing the entire back half in flames.

Tori and Jade hit the deck.

Tori's vision was blurry and barely coherent, she could see the great fire covering the back.

 _My gun! My gun! Where?_

She turned her head and saw that her Colt was out of reach. She stood, her ears ringing and face half black from soot. She then helped Jade up to her feet.

"Jade! Jade!" She said.

Jade began to regain consciousness.

"Argghhhh…" Jade mumbled, groggier than Synjin.

"You're ok, I've gotcha." Tori said as she carried Jade out the bank.

 _Thank you. Maybe you're not as weak as I thought…_

Jade cursed herself for praising her Arch Rival.

"The teller!" Tori yelled as she snapped her head back to the counter.

 _Damn it, Vega._

"No… It's… Too late." Jade managed.

Tears sprung to her eyes, sorrow overtaking her mind. Tori spun around and began walking out the door.

Jade's eyes turned onto the bodies of the girl and her mother for one last time.

 _Why…?_

Jade's sadness and confusion quickly turned to fear as she saw the dozens of police officers storming the bank. The last thing she saw before she passed out was Andre brandishing his shotgun and yelling orders while firing back at a pair of armed cops.


End file.
